


Images

by EvakLove



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Concerts, Hand Job, M/M, Photography, hot stuff, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvakLove/pseuds/EvakLove
Summary: This one shot fic idea came from the following prompthttps://twitter.com/evakintardiss/status/1334526751943372808and the rest went from there ....
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, evak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Images

/

Isak is the lead singer of a new band based in Oslo, they`ve only been going a short while but are getting good reviews for their work  
and a following of loyal fans throughout Norway.

Even is an up and coming photographer also from Oslo, trying to make a name for himself and hadn`t heard of Isak`s band the day  
he opened the letter telling him that he`s won the opportunity to follow them on tour for a week and document their life on the road.

The band had a tour of Norway coming up, their first full schedule after playing at local clubs and venues in the city. Now their management  
wanted to expand their reach and show the rest of the country this fresh new sound. Then they came up the idea to record the tour to  
make a documentary and release a book, and to give local talents the chance to advance themselves with being involved too.

The new talents needed along with photographers included journalists and stylists. They would be travelling in a seperate tour bus to the  
band along with 2 adults to organise them and make sure they all got where they need to be at the right time to gain the best experience.  
Even only submitted his application at the last minute and really didn`t think he would stand a chance. But was so happy he had been selected.

A few weeks later it was the first night of the tour and all the competition winners had gathered in a room at the back of the first venue in Oslo  
and were getting to know each other. There was food and drinks set out for them and they were told that the band and crew would be joining  
them as soon as their sound check was over. Even was talking to another photographer who had been selected about the kind of work she  
did when the doors opened and a group of young lads walked in.

Even looked over at them and instantly was taken by the dark blond curls of one of them. He had a pre conceived idea of what they might be like  
but this beautiful young man, about the same age as himself was nothing like that.  
The band were introduced casually at first to the whole group assembled and as Even watched, the young man named Isak warmly smiled as he  
confidently looked to each of them.  
As his eyes met with Even`s though his smile dropped and he stared unashamedly at him for what was probably only a few seconds, but felt like  
longer to Even being on the receiving end of those intense green eyes. A different kind of smile had formed on Isak`s lips too, this one was soft  
and playful and lingered until he was distracted away by another of the band to the other side of the room.

Even didn`t realise he was holding his breath until he let it go. He`d never known such a strong connection with someone like that before.  
He felt all flustered and didn`t know what to do with himself, and thought that everyone else must of noticed, but when he looked around they  
were all chatting amongst themselves quite unaware that the world had just stopped for him.  
Even tried not to keep looking over but couldn`t help it and noticed that the young mans eyes did the same towards him. The band then quickly  
grabbed some food and a drink before being ushered back out of the room again for what Even found out later were some interviews  
with the local press. 

It was the first gig and Even was waiting in his place at the right hand side of the stage. There were two other photographers, one at the middle  
and one at the other side.  
The atmosphere was amazing, the support band had left the stage and the introduction music had just started to announce the the main act.  
Even glanced back towards the audience, the front row was crammed mostly with young girls shouting and screaming as the beat of the  
music increased.  
As the band made their entrance the power in the room increased, Even had been to gigs but it had never felt like this before.  
Maybe it was his closeness to the speakers, maybe it was the sound of the crowd behind him, maybe it was the sight of that young man he`d  
only first seen a little earlier obviously in his element as he bounced across the stage ... there was no real doubt in Even`s mind,  
it was because of him.

Even got on with his job and started to take photos of the band. The photographers only had the length of the first three songs at the front  
before they had to move to the sides and allow the fans their unobstructed view, so Even did the best he could. He couldn`t help but notice  
the energy and stage presence that Isak had and the crowds reaction to him. He was amazing, so confident and as sexy as hell.  
Even found it difficult to concentrate at times with the singer towering above him on the edge of the stage. The sight of his long legs and  
toned thighs encased in tight black jeans left Even with no doubt to the feelings he was giving him.

When their time was up the photographers were moved away from the front and Even found himself a spot at the end of one of the lower  
balconies which it was perfect for some wider shots of the whole stage.  
As Even adjusted his lens he saw the image of the singer come into focus before his eyes. He was looking right at him, singing right at him.  
Again there was those few seconds of intensity that shook Even`s concentration completely, he felt a hot flush come over him taking his breath  
away. When he composed himself and looked back Isak had moved on and was back to entrancing the rest of the audience.

After the show had ended Even joined the other winners as they walked through the backstage area to get some refreshment. They passed the  
marked door to the bands dressing room which was surrounded by hopeful fans and security guards who were trying to hold them back.  
Even stopped to watch for a moment as the door opened and the four members of the band stepped into the small gap in the coridor made  
for them. Amongst the screams and chatter the fans took their turns to get a photo and steal a kiss or two from their favourites, Isak was  
particularly popular and as Even watched he thought just how much he seemed to be enjoying it too. The endless stream of girls  
throwing their arms around him and pressing themselves as close as they could to him whilst he was all smiles.

Even had seen enough, he didn`t think there would be any chance of the band joining them in the lounge room tonight as he`d thought.  
He`d hoped to get a chance to talk to them, to talk to Isak. But with a heavy heart Even left them to it and made his way back to the bus  
that had been arranged for the competition winners to stay in for the tour. Most of the others were in the lounge with just a couple already  
at the far end of the bus. Even`s bed was at the front. He washed and got changed and climbed into his bunk and pulled the small curtain across  
for privacy. Powering up his laptop he began to load the photos from the night onto it.  
Laying back a little Even clicked his way through the images looking at the early photos he had taken and being generally pleased with them.  
He looked at the composition, the lighting and the angle until the picture on the screen made him stop. It was him.

The lighting from behind showed off Isak`s curls, the angle from below showing off his legs, the movement of the moment showing off his power  
on stage. As Even clicked on through the rest and got more lost in the images before him. A warmth flowed though his body and made him shift  
a little on his bed. The growing tightness in his pants consuming him until he came to THE photo.  
Even didn`t realise he had even taken it at the time. The moment where Isak was looking right at him, looking into his soul. Even couldn`t resist  
putting his hand into his pants to cup the growing shape there.  
He was already getting hard. His hand curled around his erection and began to stroke along it`s length.

Even`s eyes never left the screen as they took in every pixel of Isak`s face. Those big green eyes and his cupid bow lips. Hell his mouth was sinful.  
Even zoomed in as he continued to stroke himself a little faster. Looking at those lips and imaging them on him, on his neck, kissing his chest,  
around his dick ... shit.  
As the wetness covered Even`s fingers he let out a soft moan and softened his grip. Closing his eyes, breathing slowly and relishing the come down  
for a moment Even only hoped the others on the bus hadn`t heard him. He cleaned himself up and put away his laptop and thought about  
seeing Isak the next day, he knew he wouldn`t be able to stop himself blushing when their eyes met, not after what he had just done.

It was midday the next day by the time the busses had arrived at the new destination. Even had watched the scenery pass by as they got  
into the city centre and smiled at the sight of the many fans already lined up at the front as the coach drove past and to the back of the venue.  
They headed straight to the backstage room where they were told that food was already laid out for all the crew and that they could  
help themselves. As they tucked in Even didn`t notice the door open behind him and some of the band come into the room.  
"Hey" Came the voice making Even turn with a jump. "Even isn`t it?"  
It was him. Even blushed.  
The boy grabbed his hand and shook it warmly. "I`m Isak".  
"Hi, yeah I know. Sorry ... I`m Even" He flustered making the other boy smile brightly.

"Did you get some good photos last night Even"? Isak asked leaning past him to pick up a piece of food before putting it into his mouth whole.  
Even composed himself. "Yeah I did. You`re amazing live and so energetic, I was pleased with how some of the photos came out".  
"I`d like to see them when you`ve got some time" Isak smiled.  
"Yeah sure" Even beamed.  
Isak took a mouthful of water from a small bottle he was holding and looked Even up and down.  
"Oh and next time hang around after the gig if you want, we usually have some drinks and smoke a little before getting back on the bus,  
you`re welcome to join us". Isak added.  
"Thanks. It was a bit crowded last night so I thought you`d all be too busy" Even replied.  
Isak smiled. "The fans soon get moved on so it`s ok. I mean it I`d like it if you could hang out with us ... maybe tonight?"  
"Thanks I`d like that too" Even could feel himself blushing again.  
They continued to exchange smiles until Isak was called away for the start of the sound check.  
"Bye Even, hope to see you later" Isak winked as he picked up another piece of food and popped it into his mouth before leaving.

Even was waiting that night after another successful show, the audience had loved the show again and Even had fallen a little more for the  
singer as he strutted around the stage and flirted with him when he could ... or maybe that was just wishful thinking.  
Sitting in the backstage room with most of the other winners Even was chatting with one of the other photographers looking through some of  
her photos when some the band and crew came into the room, it was late but Even was determined to wait for them tonight after Isak`s invitation.

Looking up Even watched as Isak entered the room last, obviously having taken a shower as he had changed his clothes and his hair was still damp  
enough for the curls to be sticking out a little.  
Isak instantly looked around the room and smiled warmly as he saw Even looking at him. He didn`t go straight over to Even but kept glancing  
his way as he chatted to a few people and drunk from a bottle of beer.  
The girl Even was sitting with decided to call it a night and go back to the bus but Even said he wanted to stay. He got up and moved over to  
an alcove area at the back of the room that had a small sofa in and was a softer light for Even to look through his own photos from the night  
on his camera. He was distracted for a short while as he flicked through the first few images and didn`t see Isak approaching until he  
flopped down on the sofa next to him and handed him a bottle of beer.

"Here..." Isak sighed. He puffed on a joint before offering it over to Even. "I thought I`d never get away from those guys".  
"Thanks" Even took a few drags before handing it back and a long swig from the bottle before placing it to the side to pick up his camera again.  
"Oh are these from tonight?" Isak asked leaning in close to take a look at the image showing on the small screen.  
"Yes" Even replied, again trying to compose himself as he felt the tickle of Isak`s damp hair against his cheek ... and his smell. That gorgeous fresh  
scent that was enveloping him.  
"I like that one" Isak said pointing to the next photo of him leaning out towards the screaming crowd.  
"The fans really love you don`t they, especially the girls" Even started looking at Isak`s face now so close to his. "They obviously think you`re hot"  
Isak instantly sat back looking at Even and smiled. "And what about you?"  
"What about me?" Even flustered.  
"Do you think I`m hot?"  
"I..umm.." Even went quiet.  
"Going by some of those photos you have taken I think you do" Isak said confidently nodding towards the camera.  
"Wha ... what do you mean?"  
"Well look the this one...." Isak replied leaning against Even again to press the camera button and look at a previous photo, one of Isak bending over.  
"I don`t see many other photographers taking close ups of my arse like that" He teased.  
"Oh...I didn`t realise..I..."  
"Hey it`s ok I like it..." Isak put his hand onto Even`s thigh. "... I like you looking at me" His hand then slid slowly between Even`s legs.  
"... because I think you`re hot too".  
Even got lost for a moment in his wide soft green eyes.

"Hey Isak ... ISAK!" a voice called out breaking the boys apart. The drummer was calling for him to come back over and rejoin rest of the band,  
waving his hand with an urgency that the singer couldn`t ignore him.  
"Oh fuck it" Isak sighed as he got up. "Sorry Even".  
Isak was gone before Even could collect his thoughts and process what had just happened.

The next day was a free day. They had traveled to the next city overnight but there was no gig planned until the following night so the whole crew  
could do what they pleased. Even sat on the side of his bus bed and thought about what he could do, go out alone, join some of the other competition  
winners ... or Isak.  
What he wanted more than anything was to spend some time with this boy who had suddenly become his every waking thought, and quite a few  
night time ones too.  
One of the organisers boarded the bus and headed straight in his direction.  
"There you are Even, have you got any plans for today?" he asked.  
"Not really, just trying to decide" Even replied standing up.  
"Well I`ve just been to talking to the bands singer Isak and he wanted me to ask if you would accompany him today..."  
Even looked up in surprise.  
"... he wants to get some off stage and more relaxed photos of just him for their book I think .... only if you want to of course, I can ask someone else if ..."  
"No No ..." Even replied maybe a little too eagerly. "...I`ll be happy to go, it`ll be a nice day out"  
"Ok then he`s waiting by the bands bus if you`re ready now"  
"Yes, er...ok" Even put his jacket on and grabbed his camera bag and headed off the bus.  
"Have a good time" the man called out after him.  
`I think I will` Even thought to himself with a grin.

Even walked up to the bus but couldn`t see anyone around. Suddenly a car horn sounded and Even looked across the road to see Isak  
standing on the drivers side of a car leaning on it`s open front door.  
"Hey there handsome wanna ride?" Isak called out with a grin.  
Even got closer to the car.  
"I`ve borrowed this from one of the crew members brother in law ... get in".

Isak had been told where would be some good places to go and directions to get there and had some changes of clothes on the back seat for the  
different shots. The first place is an industrial looking area probably the site of a disused factory with rubble and abandoned cars around.  
The second was a small park with immaculately kept trees and bushes and numerous rows of beautifully coloured flowers. They had been getting  
on well the photos were coming out great and as much as Even was enjoying spending time with Isak he did hope there would be some real  
free time that didin`t involve `work` at some point.  
Isak drove them to the last spot and Even loved it straight away, it was just his kind of place. At the edge of a wooded area there was a clearing  
overlooking a vast lake.  
Isak changed his top one more time as Even looked for the best angles. He decided on a range of looks and with Isak`s back to the water  
Even took the last of the planned photos. Isak had looked so good but had also kept things really professional up until now. 

As Even focused his lens he zoomed in closer on Isak`s face when he noticed a look in his eyes. That playful sparkle that he had seen before  
while Isak was on stage. Even looked up from the camera to see that dark clouds had started to roll in quickly towards them from across the water.  
"It looks like rain is heading this way, maybe we should call it a day" Even said reluctantly.  
Isak looked over his shoulder to see the sky for himself before heading over towards Even.  
"I think we`ve got time for a few more ..." Isak said with a wide smile. "... how about some selfies, and maybe some that don`t make it into the book"  
Even blushed instantly. Isak got in close beside him and signaled for him to take a photo. He tilted his head in close and with his arm around Even`s  
waist hugged him close as Even tried to concentrate and take a few photos.

"Hang on how about one this way" Isak giggled as he moved to stand in front of Even more. As he lent back against him Even instinctively put a  
hand to his waist to hold him, and tried his best to take a selfie whilst balancing himself and the camera and Isak.  
Even felt dizzy having Isak so close. There was that scent again, his soft hair against Even`s skin and the warmth of his body pressed against his own.  
He couldn`t resist anymore and as he held the camera still Even lent in and kissed Isak on the cheek as he took the next photo.  
Isak turned around quickly, standing close he looked up into Even`s eyes, the sky was getting dark around them and a few spots of rain had  
begun to fall.  
"I think we can do better than that don`t you?" Isak asked softly before putting a hand to Even`s face and stroking his thumb gently over his skin.  
Even put his free hand around Isak`s waist and to the small of his back as they looked deep into each others eyes.  
As their lips met the rain started to fall more quickly.  
But at that moment, lost in each others embrace, their mouths together and their tongues tasting they kissed and kissed, as the built up  
attraction between them finally released the rain was the last thing on their minds.

Pulling back to catch their breath their faces remained close as the rain splashed down on their skin.  
"Lets get back to the car" Even smiled cupping Isak`s wet face and as he nodded in agreement they turned and started to run back towards the car  
laughing together as they swung the doors open and jumped in.

Even pulled his jacket off and was glad that he at least had that on to keep some of him dry. Wiping his camera he put that and his jacket on to the  
back seat. As he moved back in to his seat he looked at Isak.  
Isak was watching him, he had that look in his eyes again, the look he had that night on stage, that look he had a little earlier right before they  
kissed for the first time. His hair dripped with rain droplets and his wet t-shirt clung to his chest.  
"You should probably get out of that wet top" Even suggested with a smile.  
"I think you`re right" Isak replied taking hold of the hem.  
"Here, let me help you" Even lent over and pushed the t-shirt up exposing Isak`s chest, his hand brushed against the damp skin as the wet  
clothing went up and over Isak`s head. Their eyes met again as Even gently brushed some of Isak`s curls back off his face.  
Their lips met slower this time with a softness they missed before.

Even`s lips pecked at Isak`s before beginning their journey, first along his jaw then down to his neck where they nipped a little receiving a soft  
moan from Isak in return. Isak lent back between the seat and car door allowing Even to move as he continued. His hands caressed Isak`s chest  
as his tongue and lips followed, first over his nipples and then the contours of his chest.  
Isak undid the button and zip on his own jeans, lifting his hips a little he pushed the material down as Even slipped a hand down inside his pants  
and stroked against Isak`s already hardening dick.  
Isak let out a breathy `fuck` just as Even`s lips met his again and kissed him deeply.  
Isak sunk his hand into Even`s hair and gripped tightly encouraging the kiss again and again, and then showing Even just where he was desperate  
for his mouth to be next.

Even`s mouth surrounded him, his full lips encompassing Isak`s length as he began to rhythmically take in and release.  
Isak let out a stream of moans, his head tilted back whilst his outstretched hand stayed firmly gripped in Even`s soft hair. It wasn`t long before  
Isak felt a rush throughout his body.  
"Oh my god...yes.....Even..." His hips twisted as he felt his orgasm peaking. "Coming...Even" was as much as he could warn and as Even responded,  
his lips leaving the skin with a pop Isak`s cum sprayed up his own abdomen.  
Grabbing the wet t-shirt Even cleaned Isak up before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his open panting mouth.

"Shit Even how did you learn to do that?" Isak gasped with a grin. "... I came so damn quickly" .  
"I`m not just a talented photographer you know" Even winked with a grin.  
"So I see" Isak replied. He pulled his trousers up a little and lent towards Even kissing him again. His hand slipped down to Even`s crotch and  
pressed against the hardness he found there.  
"And I`m not just good at playing the guitar.." Isak smiled leaning over Even and encouraging him to sit back in his seat as he climbed over him and  
straddled his legs."...let me show you".  
Isak pushed the car seat back a little and placed his lips against Even`s exposed neck.

As he kissed and nipped at Even`s skin Isak`s hands found his trouser fastening, opened them and pulled out his hard dick. Wetting his palm  
Isak began to stroke. He watched as Even`s eyes flickered closed and listened to the stream of moans escaping his open lips.  
"I could get used to hearing that..." Isak kissed at Even`s neck again and nipped at his ear as he continued to stroke.  
"...You`re turning me on again" he whispered.  
Even`s palms moulded to the shape of Isak`s thighs to hold him before gripping them tightly as he felt his orgasm take hold.  
"So close Isak...fuck".  
Isak smiled, he sped up a bit to get Even to the edge, leaning in close so he could feel his breath on his damp skin. "Come for me beautiful"  
It didn`t take much more to bring Even gasping to his conclusion and trying to catch his breath as Isak kissed him again and again. 

Isak climbed back into his own seat handing Even the damp t-shirt to clean himself up, buttoned up his jeans and watched as  
Even did the same while they both shared a grin.

There was a few moments of near silence, just breathing sounds as the boys looked at each other with soft smiles and finger tips touching.  
"I guess we should be getting back" Isak eventually said looking at his watch.  
"Yeah I guess so" Even smiled a little reluctantly.  
As they put on their seat belts and Isak started the engine he stopped for a moment and looked back over to Even.  
"Just one thing..." He started as he put his hand on Even`s thigh. "...I think we should keep this between us for now"  
"Ok" Even said hesitantly.  
"I just don`t want anyone thinking it will effect the gigs or the tour or anything" Isak added squeezing Even`s leg reassuringly.  
"It`s ok, I understand" Even smiled placing his hand on top of Isak`s and leaning in for a kiss.

They pulled back into the parking lot next to the tour busses and saw the crew hanging out on the back steps of the venue having some drinks.  
"I`m sorry we can`t meet up later Even. The management organised all these meet and greets for us with fans or press or whatever and  
tonight it`s a meal with some potential sponsors for the next tours, it can`t be missed". Isak explained.  
"I get it, it`s important, you have to be there ..." Even smiled at Isak wanting to kiss those beautiful lips but knew that someone could be watching.  
"... there will be more chances"  
"I hope so" Isak squeezed Even`s hand as he held his camera bag and got ready to get out of the car.  
"Bye" Even smiled.

As he sat in his bunk later that night Even felt like he was already missing the warm touch of that boy. He wondered if Isak was thinking of him  
in that minute or was he too distracted with the business of the band.  
Just as his mind started to fill with doubts his phone beeped with a message:

`Miss you`

It was all Even needed to be reassured and send him off to sleep with a smile on his face.

For the next few days Isak and Even met up when they could between the band commitments of sound checks, travelling between venues and the  
gigs themselves.  
When they did meet it was exciting and hot. Although sometimes brief, often leaving them both trying to hide what they had been up to  
from anyone they might meet afterwards.

It was nearly the end of the tour and it had been another busy day and Isak was feeling the pressure of not having as much as touched Even since  
the afternoon before. He excused himself from the the band dressing room saying he wanted to go for a quick smoke to which he was reminded by  
his band mates that it wasn`t long before they were due onstage. Isak promised he wouldn`t be long.  
He walked down a quiet corridor when suddenly ahead of him was Even coming out of the crew toilets. They instantly smiled at each other, Even stood  
still as he watched Isak quickly walk towards him. Isak looked around to check no one was near by before taking hold of Even`s face and kissing him hard.  
"Fuck I`ve missed you" Isak breathed as his mouth broke away.  
"It`s only been a few hours" Even smiled holding Isak`s waist.  
"Seems like forever" Isak replied. He put a hand to Even`s bum and pulled him up against his body. Even reacted instantly to the obvious hardness in Isak`s  
trousers and looked into his eyes.  
"Arn`t you due on stage soon?" He slipped a hand between them and watched Isak flinch  
"I can`t go on like this can I?" Isak gasped.  
"No I guess not" Even teased before kissing him again. "...so what do you want to do about it?" He breathed.  
Isak guided Even backwards through the door he had just left and back into the toilets kissing him again and again. "I need you" he whispered.

Even`s knees hit the floor as quickly as Isak locked the door, his trousers were open and down and Even had taken his dick into his mouth by the time  
Isak looked down at him.  
Even took him in deep. Isak`s moans got louder but were soon disguised by the sounds of the crowds coming through the air vent from the main hall  
across the building.  
"Even..fuck..." Isak tried to steady himself against the wall while he watched and saw Even`s blue eyes looking up at him while his full wet  
lips surrounded him and took him in again. "...shit Even, this is so hot"

Isak felt his orgasm rushing as he moaned again "Coming" he gasped gripping the back of Even`s hair. Even held himself steady as he took  
Isak`s load into his mouth. While Isak caught his breath his eyes never left the boy on his knees before him, Even licked him clean and grabbing  
some tissues wiped his mouth. He stood up and as he started to carefully do up Isak`s trousers he lent in for a kiss.  
Isak put a hand to Even`s face and held him close shaking his head slowly. "You keep surprising me"  
Isak was about to him pull him in for another kiss when an announcement from the main hall echoed into the room and brought them back to reality,  
there was just 10 minutes before the concert was to begin.  
"I`d better go" Isak sighed before pecking a soft kiss to Even`s lips. He straightened his clothes and checked himself in a nearby mirror as Even  
picked up his camera bag and hooked it back onto his shoulder.  
Unlocking the door Isak looked back at Even. "Meet me afterwards..." He smiled kissing Even one more time. Isak`s hand lingering against Even`s  
cheek as he moved in close to whisper in his ear "... I`m going to get you high and them I`m going to make you cum".

Isak turned and slipped out of the door leaving Even in a haze before the sounds that rushed in through the opened door reminded him that he too  
had somewhere he needed to be. He ran off up the corridor hoping no one would ask where he had been before he got to his place at the front of  
the stage.

It`s the last night of the tour and they are back in the city of Oslo for a final home gig. After the concert ended and there was the usual flurry  
of fan meets, Even and his fellow competition winners were in the after party room with the crew. It had been another amazing gig and everyone  
was looking forward to the end of tour party that was just getting started before they headed home.  
Even was looking forward to seeing Isak. He had taken the last of his on stage photos always getting that buzz of watching such an amazing front man,  
but now also with the thoughts of what they had become to mean to each other over the length of the tour.

The band came into the room and straight away Isak and Even`s eyes met and they exchanged a secret smile or two. After a while the competition  
organisers got everyone`s attention to say a few words of thanks to them. The tour manager thanked all of those involved too. Afterwards the band  
made their way among the people gathered and headed towards where Even and his new friends were standing. They shook hands with each in turn  
expressing their own appreciation of the hard work each had put in. As they got closer Even felt a bit of a rush, almost as if he was about to meet his  
favourite star for the first time rather than someone he had come to know intimately.  
Isak was the last of the band to pass by. Even watched as he shook the hands of the people next to him, smiling warmly and laughing with each of them.  
As Isak moved to stand in front of Even he took hold of his hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you Even, your photos have been fantastic, it`s been a  
pleasure to have you with us". There was a twinkle in Isak`s eyes that Even saw and knew it was just for him.  
"Thanks Isak..." Even replied trying not to blush. "...I`ve really enjoyed being involved with you".

As Isak moved on and Even let go of his hand he realised that he was left holding a small piece of paper. Trying not to draw attention to it Even quickly  
put it into his pocket and when he had a moment alone he unfolded the note to see what was written on it:

Park Hotel  
Room 21.

As the night drew to an end some of the band had left and Even and the others had been talking and saying their goodbyes. They needed to gather  
their belongings from the next room and when they came back Even noticed that Isak was no where to be seen.  
He excused himself saying that he was going to get a taxi home and once outside having dodged one of the crew on the way out Even headed down  
the street. He knew that the hotel was only around the corner so it didn`t take him long to get there. Stepping into the reception a young woman  
looked up smiling and asked if she could help.  
"Hello, I`m a guest in room 21" Even explained and watched as she handed over a card key.  
"Up the stairs, turn right and it`s the last door on the left"  
"Thanks" Even smiled heading off towards the stair case.

Even closed the room door behind him and looked around at the large suite room. A huge bed with plush throws and a pile of cushions on one side  
and on the other a big table with food dishes and candles lit.  
Even put his bag down and took off his jacket. As he looked around he didn`t notice the sound of running water from a distant room until it  
stopped. As Even got close to the doorway Isak suddenly appeared wearing a white robe and rubbing a towel through his hair.  
"Hey" Isak smiled. He put the towel to the side and instantly stepped forward wraping his arms around an equally happy Even.  
"I hated not being able to touch you earlier" Isak sighed pulling back before kissing Even softly.  
"Me too. That note was so cute, anyone else would of sent a text but not you" Even grinned kissing Isak back. "And this.." Even continued.  
"... I can`t believe you`ve arranged all this" He stepped back a little and looked around the room again.  
"After making do with a car, toilets and anywhere we could find to grab a moment together ... " Isak started holding onto Even`s waist. "...I thought  
we deserved a treat of some real time alone with no one to disturb us"  
Even caressed Isak`s face, his fingers easily sliding into his hair. "And here is you with wet hair again, somethings don`t change do they?"  
Isak smiled fondly as they kissed again.

"Are you hungry?" Isak asked with a giggle as he grabbed Even`s hand and pulled him towards the table. "I didn`t know what you`d like so I ordered  
a bit of everything"  
"This looks delicious" Even smiled as they sat down at the table. They tucked into the mixture of pasta, salad, pizza and fruit. They chatted about  
the good times they had and some of the funniest moments during the tour.

It was a little bit later and Isak had noticed that Even`s mood had changed.  
"Are you ok? You`ve gone quiet on me" Isak stroked Even`s arm.  
"I`m just wondering what happens now the tour is over, with us I mean..." but before Isak could reply Even continued. "Have we got something  
or is this just a thing that happens on tour and ends when it does. I`ve been thinking about this a lot lately and I ..."  
"Even, Even ..." Isak quickly took hold of his hand and squeezed it to get his attention. "I`m hoping this will continue, you`re more than just a fling  
to me you know".  
Even smiled but was still a little hesitant.  
"What else?" Isak asked sensing there was more bothering him.  
"The fans, they`re all over you and you look like you enjoyed it when I saw you with them. Those girls would do anything to spend a night with you..."  
Isak squeezed his hand again.  
"Even, I`m not interested in girls" He smiled.  
"Ok but there are guys there too, I`ve seen them and the way they look at you". Even added.  
Isak pulled his chair closer to Even`s and took hold of his hand firmly. "Listen to me Even. I`m not interested in being with a fan, none of them. It may  
seem like I`m ok with them being close to me like that because that`s part of being in a popular band, but it`s just an act. I love our fans, many of  
them are nice people and a lot of fun but that`s it. I know there is an image around some pop stars and their fans, but I promise that is not me"  
Even smiled at his sincerity.  
"I don`t want a fan, I want you..." Isak smiled at Even and saw a renewed brightness in his eyes. "... when we`re on tour I`ll want you, when I`m in the  
studio writing or recording I`ll want you" Isak said softly leaning in and kissing Even`s smiling lips. "...ok?"  
Even nodded and smiles. "Yes ... I want you too".  
Isak sat back smiling that he had eased Even`s worries.

"And I do have some news that might make you happy..." Isak started keeping his eyes on Even. "... the competition was`t just to give experience to  
up and coming talent, it was to find some new crew members ... including a new photographer"  
Even`s eyes were wide.  
"We`d like it to be you" Isak added.  
Even looked a little unsure at first. "Was this decision down to you, is it just from favouritism?"  
"No, not just me ..." Isak smiled taking hold of Even`s hand again. "...the other guys loved your work too, we all agreed that you were the best"  
Even blushed a little.  
"It won`t just be good for us to spend more time together while I`m on tour but it could really help your career for the future". Isak smiled.  
"I can`t believe it ... " Even`s eyes were bright as he thought about what it could mean. "... it could be amazing".  
"You don`t need to decide anything right away, think about it and we can talk more later ..." Isak squeezed Even`s hand reassuringly.  
"... but if you decide it`s not for you then that`s ok too, whatever you think is best"  
Even shook his head a little over whelmed with everything that was happening. He sighed loudly. "I don`t know what I did in a previous life to  
deserve someone like you" Even blushed leaning in to kiss Isak.

Isak smiled so fondly at him, pulling Even`s hand he stood up and encouraged him up too. "Come dance with me"  
"Dance? ... to what?" Even giggled standing up and getting close to Isak.  
They stood between the table and the bed and held each other as Isak started to sway. Even went along with it, his arms wrapped around Isak`s waist.  
Isak started to hum the tune to one of the bands slow songs.  
Even recognised the song and pulled back a little to look into Isak`s eyes. "I love this one" He smiled.  
"I wrote it about you" Isak replied.  
"That`s sweet but you didn`t even know me when you would of written it" Even questioned.  
Isak twirled his fingers in the long tails of Even`s hair as his hands hung around his neck. "It`s about looking for that special someone, and when you  
find them you just know"  
"And you felt that way about me?" Even grinned pulling Isak a little closer, still swaying.  
"The first time I saw you that first night and you looked at me that was it..." He cupped Even`s face with both hands. "It was like there was a  
galaxy of stars over your head telling me `he`s here, this is the one`."  
Even was quiet for a moment.  
"Was that too cheesy?" Isak asked with a smile.  
"No, it was perfect" Even pulled Isak to his lips for a soft kiss that soon turned deeper.

Isak let out a soft moan responding to Even`s tongue on his, their bodies reacting as they pressed together, their hands gripping at clothing as they  
tried to get ever and impossibly closer.  
"Shall we move this to the bed?" Even breathed.  
"Yes please, if you`re sure" Isak paused.  
Even`s hand slipped to Isak`s bum and squeezed him hard. "I`ve never been more sure about anything".

As they stepped back towards the bed Isak started to pull Even`s top up and with his help it was soon off over his head, their lips meeting again  
before the t-shirt hit the floor.  
Even backed Isak up to the bed, his hands gripping him firmly. As he meet with the edge of the bed Isak sat down, and with his legs wide  
open he pulled Even in between them.  
Even looked down at Isak watching as he undid his trousers and let them drop down. He smiled as Isak began to palm his dick through the  
fabric of his pants and more so as it responded to the sensation of Isak`s touch.  
Isak`s fingers played with the waist band as he teased the underwear down slowly encouraged by Even stroking his hair as excitement and desire  
rushed through his body. As soon as the head of Even`s hardening dick was uncovered Isak`s lips surrounded it and started to take it  
deeper into his mouth.

"Shit ... Isak" Even gasped angling his hips forwards and letting the boy know how what he was doing was making him feel. Even pushed his pants  
further down out of the way before cupping Isak`s face and watching his soft lips taking him in and out.  
"You look so hot doing that".  
Isak`s eyes looked up and he flashed a little smile as he pulled back and licked over the head. Taking hold of Even`s throbbing dick Isak kept his  
eyes on him as he began to slowly run his tongue along the underside from the base to the tip knowing just how much Even loved it.  
"Fuck" Even`s hands quickly grabbed at Isak`s hair pulling a little roughly.  
Feeling that familiar rush Even encouraged Isak back to let go. He lent down and captured Isak`s wet lips with his own kissing him deeply  
but leaving him wanting more, before wiping across them with his thumb.  
"Your turn" he whispered.

Isak grinned with anticipation as he pushed himself backwards to the middle of the bed. Even stepped out of his trousers and pants leaving them in a pile  
on the floor and climbed onto the bed crawlind on his hands and knees as he watched Isak lay down among all the pillows. Even lent down and with  
small smiles on both their faces they kissed again.  
Even`s lips soon made contact with Isak`s neck playfully licking and nipping at the skin and making Isak moan. His hands pulled at the tie on the robe  
quickly pulling it undone."Time to get naked", he whispered.  
Even`s wide spread fingers parted the material as his lips kissed their way downwards over Isak`s collar bone to his chest, biting carefully at each nipple  
and smiling as Isak continued to moan and squirm under him.  
The robe slipped apart as Even moved down his body finally falling open completely exposing Isak`s firm erection.  
Even wasted no time, and gave Isak no time to react before taking him into his mouth. Isak looked down to see the mop of Even`s long dark blonde hair  
between his legs and just the sounds of him sucking filling the air and turning him on.  
"Damn ... Even ... I ... you ..." he stuttered nonsensically gripping at the sheets with out stretched hands.  
Even looked up with a satisfied grin. "You ok there ?" he asked playfully.  
Isak`s head dropped back into the pillows with a gasp "Fuck".

Even sat himself up and knelt between Isak`s legs, bending them up a little and opening them wide he stroked Isak`s dick whilst wetting his other  
fingers and stroking down over his entrance. Isak whimpered.  
"Lets get you ready" Even smiled watching Isak`s changing expressions as he teased and pushed his finger tip a inside a little. Isak reached up  
the a wash bag he`d left next to the bed and grabbing a small bottle threw it down the bed towards Even.  
Even spread the lube on him and teased him gently inserting his fingers increasing the number each time. Isak`s breathing deepened as  
he became more ready.

"Fuck I need you" Isak sighed. Sitting up he pulled Even towards him. "Lay down"

Even grinned at his command and switched places so he was now on his back and Isak was straddling his thighs. He pulled the robe off  
his shoulders and thew it to the floor before picking up the bottle, coating his hands he began to cover Even`s dick with plenty of lube.  
"I`m going to ride you so good" Isak grinned.  
"Fuck" Even gasped, his erection throbbing at his touch and the thought of Isak taking control.

Isak sat up a little and guided Even`s dick to his entrance, stroking the head over it a few times first while he watched Even`s face flush. He angled  
himself right and as he slowly pushed down on it Even`s hands were on his thighs, thumbs stroking supportively.  
Isak gasped and moaned so softly it was driving Even crazy but he knew he had to give him time to get used to him and it wasn`t long before he was  
fully inside the smaller boy. Everything paused for a moment.  
"Ok?" Even asked gently stroking this thumbs on Isak`s inner thighs.  
"Yes, more than ok ..." Isak breathed making eye contact again. "...you feel so good"

Isak began to move up and down, over and over, rolling his hips as he bounced on top of Even`s body. He lent forward quickly to kiss Even, hands flat  
on his chest as he rode Even`s dick angling himself to hit the right spot.  
Even watched on in awe at this sexy boy on top of him, wanting it all and taking all he had to give. This was the best sex he`d ever had, his whole body  
tingled with want but at the moment the most he could do was grip hold of Isak`s firm thighs.

Isak lent down on top of Even`s chest and moved to keep the rhythm going. Their lips met with breathy kisses, Isak moving to Even`s neck wetting the  
skin and moaning onto it.  
Even enveloped his arms around Isak`s back silently telling him to lay still now, to let him take over. Rolling his hips up off the bed Even pulled out a little  
before pushing himself deep in one slow motion. Isak`s moans continued. Speeding up Even pounded over and over into Isak holding him tight and  
encouraged on by Isak`s gasped response.  
"Yes Yes Yes"

"Fuck you`re amazing" Even moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. "I`m so close ... Isak"  
"Me too..." Isak gasped. Even sped up to give quick short thrusts. "... yes, that`s it ... coming"  
Unable to hold off any longer Even pulled out and easily taking hold of their dicks he stroked them both until Isak came first and he followed soon after.

For a moment there was a stillness with their breathing the only sound in the air between them. Isak swept some of Even`s hair back off his face smiling  
at his flushed cheeks as he lent in to softly kiss his lips.  
"Fuck I love you"

Even stayed quiet looking at Isak`s wide eyes as if he was just as surprised by the words he`d said.  
"Is it too soon to say that?" Isak asked carefully, watching for any reaction.  
"Not if you mean it" Even smiled.  
Isak cupped Even`s face and brushed his lips over his giving the softest of kisses.  
"I do, I mean it. I love you Even"  
Even`s hand mirrored Isak`s and held his face.  
"I love you too Isak"

They kissed again and again, sweet soft and tenderly until Isak moved off Even and they cleaned up best they could with the small box of tissues by  
the side of the bed. Even reached down to the bottom of the bed and pulled a folded cover over them as Isak snuggled into his side.  
His arms around the younger boy, Even`s fingers twisted in Isak`s soft curls as they lay peacefully together.

"I`ve decided to take the job offer"

"Really?" Isak looked up in excitement.  
"Being on this tour and being with you has been the best time of my life and to be able to do it again, even just once will be amazing" Even smiled leaning in  
and kissing Isak on the lips one more time.  
"I`m so pleased" Isak sighed curling himself around Even`s body, his face nuzzled into his neck, arm across his chest and leg hooked over Evens thigh. He sighed, content.

"The two of us together forever then?"

Even pressed his lips to Isak`s forehead.

"Forever".

.


End file.
